Touch of the Unknown
by misanthrope1
Summary: I love the supernatural so decided to play with that and the Heroes.  Tell me what you think...


"He was there!" Major Hochsetter's lips practically spat the words.

"Major, that's impossible!"

Colonel Hogan rolled his eyes as Burkhalter, Klink, and Hochstetter argued. "Colonel Hogan ate with us last night. He could not have been in Heidenberg," Burkhalter said.

"The description fits Colonel Hogan. He and two others were there with two Shepherd dogs, claiming to search for bombs," Hochstetter yelled. "Instead he bombed the gunyards!"

Hogan began laughing, momentarily silencing the Germans. "What is so amusing, Hogan?" Burkhalter demanded.

"Yes, Hogan, what is so funny?" Klink repeated.

"Well, according to the Major, I somehow ran--how far is Heidenberg from here?"

"30 kilometers," Burkhalter said.

"Well, I ate dinner with you two and was there for evening roll call. Then according to the Major, I somehow escaped, ran 30 klicks with two men, didn't get caught or seen by anyone, got uniforms from somewhere, got bombs from somewhere, stole two German guarddogs that didn't kill me, faked my way into German gunyards, and then blew it up. Then I raced back here, another 30 km, got rid of the dogs and uniforms, snuck back into Stalag 13, and was here for morning roll call."

"He is right," Burkhalter said. "It is ridiculous."

"He stole a car," Hochstetter said.

"Our motor pool has not been used," Klink said.

"He has contact with the Underground. They took him!"

"And gave me two guard dogs? Major, it snowed all last night. Did you find any tracks on the road?" Hogan snorted.

"Klink, I want to see your guard dogs!"

"Fine, Major, but they would not have let Hogan near them," Klink said.

"What do these dogs look like?" Burkhalter asked.

"My men said they were all black."

"All black?" Hogan repeated. "The only all black dogs I've seen are the Gestapo dogs."

"That's right," Klink said. "Are you saying Hogan stole Gestapo dogs?"

"Just take me to your kennels!"

The four men headed for the kennels. Hogan spotted his men slouching after them, all watching them intently. At the kennel, Hogan noted Ludvig and Heidi lying down, apparantly snoozing. They lifted their heads. Hogan tilted his head ever so slightly, narrowed his eyes, and Ludvig and Heidi jerked to their feet, barking. Hochstetter studied each dog as each animal slammed against the fence, snarling at him. Hogan exhaled, glad all of Oskar's dogs were black and tan or black and silver. "Are you satisified, Major?" Burkhalter asked in a bored tone. "There is no way Hogan could have been there."

"I'm a POW," Hogan reminded.

"You are a threat to the Reich! I will figure out how you did this, mark my words!" Hochstetter stormed off. Hogan, Burkhalter, and Klink watched him leave. Hogan frowned as he spotted Newkirk sauntering towards Hochstetter, carefully stalking the Gestapo major.

Hogan coughed hard, drawing Burkhalter's, Klink's, and thankfully Newkirk's attention. "Sorry," Hogan said. "I may be catching a cold." He eyeballed Newkirk until the English corporal headed back to the others.

"I am sorry about this, Colonel Hogan. The Major must be working too hard."

"It's all right, General. I better get back to my men. It's almost time for lights out."

Hogan joined his men just as Hochstetter's car left the camp. Newkirk watched it leave, an ugly gleam in his eyes. "Enough," Hogan ordered.

"He's a threat," Newkirk said. He rubbed his neck.

"Are you all right?" LeBeau asked.

"Neck's just sore. You pulled bleedin' hard last night."

"Sorry."

"How'd you throw off Hochstetter?" Carter asked Hogan.

"Told him the truth. There was no way a man could run 30 km, bomb the gunyards, and then run back." His men all exchanged grins. "Come on, let's get inside," Hogan said. As his men headed for the barracks, he looked over his shoulder towards the gate. A deep urge to track Hochstetter, to hunt him ran through his veins. A brush and he felt Newkirk beside him. He looked at his rambuctious second, squeezed his shoulder. "Later," he ordered. Newkirk tilted his head, sighed, and nodded.

As the camp shut down for the night, Hogan gathered his men. "Kinch, contact London. Tell them the gunyards are confirmed gone. Ask them for details on those fliers we sent back. LeBeau, you and Carter scour the camp. Newkirk, I need you to scout the woods, make sure we didn't leave tracks."

"Alone?" Carter questioned, face troubled.

"Newkirk's got the quickest feet and fastest instincts. I need him to go alone." Hogan caught Newkirk's eye. "And I want Hochstetter left alone, Newkirk."

"Of course, gov."

"And that means Whisper, too." Hogan held Newkirk's gaze. "Hochstetter is not to be hunted down. Not yet."

Newkirk nodded slowly. "Be careful. I need the others to stay here in case Hochstetter left a guard or two."

"No problem, mate." Newkirk touched each of his friends and clasped Hogan's shoulder. "I'll be back soon." Hogan gripped Newkirk's forearm, squeezed gently, and gestured towards the woods.

Hochstetter sat in the backseat, muttering angrily to himself. Cursing from his driver made him look up. "What is going on?!" he snapped.

"Look, herr Major!"

Major Hochstetter looked out the window and his mouth dried. Standing in the woods in the driving snow was an enormous black doglike beast, watching the car. _Wolf? That's impossible. Wolves don't exist here! _Large, upright ears swivelled their direction. It stood a moment more, eyes glowing, then it turned and disappeared, a flicker of shadow in the snowy night. Hochstetter licked his lips. "Some farmer's mutt," he said. "Keep driving."

Whisper watched the car drive off, fighting all his instincts to hunt after the loathed man, the threat. Then he turned and raced off, sniffing the air. He scanned the area, ears, eyes, and nostrils all active. He had to hurry. His pack was waiting and he had a job to do. As he ran, he snorted to himself. Oh, Hogan had been right. _There was no way a man could run 30 km, bomb the gunyards, and then run back_. But no one had mentioned werewolves. _  
_


End file.
